


Rune Roulette

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual!Jace, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Top!Magnus, bottom!jace, short read, sub!jace, switch!alec, vers!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Magnus is engaged in a magical game with his Parabatai.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Rune Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these emojis which came up in the HM emoji game. I was too slow to nab them but I wanted to write something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for checking this out <3

Jace’s eyes blink up at him. From where he lies nearby, Alec’s gleam. Magnus looks down at them both with love and runs his nails along the length of the warm, sculpted stomach beneath him again. Jace inhales deeply and Magnus hums, pausing this part of their gentle play. Then, with a snap, Jace’s stele is back in the palm of Magnus’ hand and he begins to trace Jace’s runes with its tip.

Alec bites down on his own lower lip, gnawing at it softly in an unsuccessful effort to hide the smile that’s breaking out across his face; that’s how much he likes to watch Magnus do this. To watch him slide the smooth tip of the stele down one side of Jace’s belly now. The side that Magnus hasn’t yet reddened with the playful scratches administered by his nails.

Jace shivers at the new and very tender touch and, in response, his nipples quiver visibly. As though on cue, Alec leans in and starts to lick across one nipple very lightly, making Jace shiver even more.

“If you could choose,” Magnus purrs as he watches how affected Jace has become by just these two simple acts; the licking of his nipple by his Parabatai and the gentle stroking, by his High Warlock, of his flank with the stele’s tip, “Which one would you like it to point to, Jace?”

“You know which one,” Jace says shakily, his eyes widened now and his lower lip aquiver, just like his nipples had been before Alec started paying one of them so much attention; by now, Jace’s hand has found the back of Alec’s head, and Magnus can see the needy way his fingers curl and uncurl through the dark locks of Alec’s hair. Jace’s other hand, still settled over Magnus’ bare thigh, squeezes him in just as much need.

From the position Magnus holds above Jace, his thighs spread wide across Jace’s hips, sitting down on him all the way, Magnus gives him a warning squeeze. “I do indeed know which,” Magnus says softly, “But I am asking you to say it, Jace.”

He ceases the very careful stroking of Jace’s body with the stele’s tip and then Magnus leans down so that his mouth can be very near to Jace’s. Alec shifts a little to make way.

Magnus leaves a loving kiss on Jace’s slackened mouth. A reward for being so good at this game thus far; they’ve been playing for hours and he does look spent, Magnus can see it, drawn all over him like so many runes. Magnus gives Jace another gift kiss, allowing him to also lick over his lips this time. As well as receive this second kiss in kind.

When Magnus draws away, Jace’s mouth is redder than before and his eyes are hooded by his pleasure. His cheeks are flushed with his gratitude at being allowed to kiss now. At not having to wait until the next rune is drawn on his body by Alec. Which signals the permission his lovers grant him, and allows him to kiss them as much as he likes, whenever they play this game.

“Stamina,” Jace whispers. “I hope it points to Stamina.”

Magnus smiles. “Again?” he answers, rolling his hips to begin another slow rhythm above Jace.

”Yes,” Jace answers, sucking in a breath and then releasing it in an audible sigh as Magnus’ body picks up the pleasure in his own again. 

Jace’s eyes close. Alec’s do too. Magnus just hums as blue magic sweeps the stele from his opened palm, freeing his hand to hold Jace by his, as their hips move in time with a need that’s now very much shared. The stele revolves midair like a roulette wheel. The tip passing over all the runes below it on Jace. And Magnus hopes that when it stops it points to Stamina too.


End file.
